


Diversions

by phdfan



Series: A Moth-Eaten Scarf [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3465110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phdfan/pseuds/phdfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara discovers one of Fenris’s extra-curricular activities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ‘bruise’ prompt in fan_flashworks and the 'secrets and lies' prompt in genprompt_bingo. This double drabble demanded a sequel, so I complied. Blatantly inspired by VL’s headcanons about Fenris.

Varric was taking first watch. Sara sat by the fire, poking a twig idly into the coals. Nearby, Fenris was easing off his armour. In the flickering light, she could see his skin pimple from the cold sea breeze as he slid the jerkin from his shoulders.  
  
Everywhere she looked, there were bruises. His ribs, back, arms. Shades of blue, green, purple, yellow.  
  
“We need to get you better armour,” she said, giving the coals a particularly vicious poke. The twig snapped and the end caught aflame.  
  
Fenris looked over his shoulder at her. “My armour is sufficient.”  
  
“You’re covered in bruises,” she pointed out.  
  
“But I’m not dead.”  
  
Sara shook her head. “How did you even get all those?”  
  
He looked down at his shoulder, twisting his arm to get a better view. “Not all my activities are under your command,” he said.  
  
She knew a dismissal when she heard one. “Alright then,” she said. “Your business is your own.”  
  
Fenris wet the rag, and began to wash. “When you don’t require my aid, I help Aveline to track down slavers,” he said. “Sometimes it gets… confrontational.”  
  
“Sometimes?”  
  
“Often,” he said with a chuckle. “It is an entertaining diversion.”


	2. Chapter 2

Aveline frowned at Sara’s question, leaned back against the desk and folded her arms.  
  
“It’s true, he does help me with leads from time to time,” she said.  
  
“Why do I get the feeling there’s a ‘but’ at the end of that sentence?” Sara asked with a laugh.  
  
Aveline sighed. “That’s not where the bruises come from,” she said. “Or at least, not all of them.”  
  
“Care to enlighten me?”  
  
“Do you really not know, Hawke?”  
  
Sara shrugged, holding the smile on her face with trouble. “I guess no one sees fit to tell me.”  
  
Aveline sighed again and crossed over to the door of her office. Casting a glance out into the common room, she shut the door and returned to her desk.  
  
“Fenris fights in an illegal ring in Lowtown,” she said bluntly. “I believe he has earned quite the reputation as the Tattooed Tevine.”  
  
Sara was silent. “I must not pay him enough,” she said after a moment.  
  
Aveline shook her head. “No, Hawke. Fenris  _wants_  to fight. He doesn’t do it for coin. He needs… a release. I turn a blind eye.”  
  
“And everyone else knows about this?”  
  
“Maybe not Merrill,” Aveline said with a shrug.


End file.
